In the development of mobile communication terminals, such as mobile phones or mobile devices, a test device has been used which tests whether the mobile communication terminal can normally communicate according to a communication standard. A test scenario in which the operation sequence or communication sequence of the test device is described is created and stored in the test device in advance. The test device operates as a pseudo-base station, communicates with the mobile communication terminal to be tested, and checks whether communication can be normally performed, according to the test scenario.
In a mobile communication standard, in general, plural types of channels are defined on the basis of the purpose or characteristics of communication data and the channels are multiplexed for communication. For example, a pseudo-base station apparatus has been proposed which displays the allocation status of various channels so as to be associated with the structure of layers so that the user recognizes whether the channels are correctly set to each of the physical, transport, and logical layers (for example, see Patent Document 1).
However, in mobile communication, duplex communication systems include a frequency division duplex (FDD) and a time division duplex (TDD) system. In the FDD system, different frequency bands are used for an uplink and a downlink. In the TDD system, the same frequency band is divided into time slots and a downlink and an uplink are allocated to the divided time slots. In some of the TDD systems (for example, time division-synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA)), the allocation of the downlink and the uplink to the time slots can be dynamically changed.